Power Rangers and Incredibles
by Tiger2014
Summary: A few months after the events of The Incredibles 2, Metroville is back at peace now the supers are back in protecting the city. As the supers protect, a new kid and his friends arrive in the city to live. His name is Trevor Oliver. Him and his friends are in for a journey in life they'll never forget. The power is on their side. And an old enemy has return to get his revenge too.
1. Chapter 1

Centuries ago, a legendary interdimensional being known as Zordon came to the City of Angel Grove to establish a command center for his never-ending struggle against evil. With the aid of his trusted assistant, Alpha 5, the noble master sought out six extraordinary teenagers and gave them the power to transform into a superhuman fighting force. In time of great time, the young heroes could use their powers to call upon colossal assault vehicles known as Zords. Over the years, more young people became the fighting force. Zordon died, but his legacy continues as more rangers appear to fight evil. Now, the world is in need for more young heroes. Today, the legacy of the rangers continues...

Power Rangers and Incredibles

On a road, a vehicle is driving on the road, heading for a city. Inside, are six young people. They're all moving to Metroville. They all laugh as they celebrate. They just graduated from high school and are now moving into the city for jobs and to live in.

Boy: Whoo-hoo! We're rocking it, dudes!

Girl: Easy there, Horton.

Boy 2: Alright, guys. We're almost there. Metroville, here we come.

Everyone laughs and cheer. The boy just smiles at his friends. The boy's name is Trevor, Trevor Oliver. Son of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart, the legendary power rangers. With him are his friends, Horton, Sandee, Joe, Freddy, and Judy. They all have been friends since the second grade. Since then, they all had each other's backs. Now, they're gonna be living in Metroville. Just recently, they all heard that the Supers are now back and out of hiding. Which means the world is safe again from evil. They're all happy to have the supers back. They enter the city. They look around and see people are walking on the sidewalks and driving their cars on the road.

Trevor: Here we are, guys. Metroville.

Horton: A city full of heroes.

Judy: Yep. And also full of trouble.

Sandee: Nothing we can't handle.

Joe: Yep. So, where are we staying at until we find apartments?

Freddy: A hotel. It should be at the top of this hill over here.

Trevor drives up a hill road. They pass by a big house as they drive by. Little did they know, the house they drove by is the home of the Incredibles. In the house, the Incredibles are at the table, eating breakfast. Helen sits down as she finish cooking. Bob smiles at her, and she smiles back. She looks at their kids. Dash is eating his eggs. Jack-Jack is eating his baby food. But then, she looks at Violet and sees her sad look on her face.

Helen: Honey, you okay?

Violet: I'm fine, mom...

Helen: Honey, something's bothering you. You know you can tell me.

Violet: I don't wanna talk about it.

Dash: Her boyfriend broke up with her.

Violet: (Glares at him) Shut up!

Dash: Well, it's true.

Violet: I said shut up, you little freak!

Dash: Mom, it's true.

Helen: Violet, don't call your brother a freak!

Bob: And stop saying shut up.

Helen: And Dash, don't come into the conversion. (Looks at Violet) Vi, tell me. Is it Tony?

Violet: (Sighs) Yes, it is. He broke up with me just last night. He told me he's moving away. He said he can't handle long-distance relationships, so he had to break up with me.

Helen: Oh, honey. Come here.

She hugs Violet. Violet hugs her back as tears come out of her eyes. Bob watches with sadness. He feels really bad for Violet. She's been with Tony for a few months.

Helena: Don't worry, Vi. I'm sure you'll find someone new. Your first crush and boyfriend was just a first. When you find someone else, it will be your true love.

Violet: (Looks at her) Really?

Helen: Yes. I felt in love with another man before I met your father. I didn't give up. When I met your dad, I knew he was the one for me.

Bob smiles at that. Violet cheers up a little. She smiles a little at her mother. Just then, she looks out the window and see a car parking at the hotel just a couple of hills.

Violet: Mom, dad? We got some new people here.

They both look and see the car. They both look at each other.

Bob: Come on, kids. Let's go see who it is.

Dash and Violet nod. Helen picks up Jack-Jack, and they all walk out of the house. They see the car parked. Then, Trevor and his friends get out of the car. They all look around and laugh. Violet looks at Trevor and blushes how she sees how handsome he looks. They take their stuff out of the trunk and go in their hotel rooms. The Parrs look at each other and go to the hotel to see them.

Helen: Let's show them a welcome.

Bob: Good idea, dear.

They all continue walking up the hill to get to the hotel. In the hotel rooms, the group unpack their stuff and sit down on their beds to relax. Trevor turns on the TV to watch a show. Just then, he hears someone knocking on his door. He gets up from the bed and walks to the door. He opens the door. He sees it's a family. He looks at them.

Trevor: Hi.

Helen: Hello. We're the Parrs. We saw you and your friends come in, and we wanted to say. I'm Helen Parr. This is my husband, Bob. And these are our kids, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack.

Trevor looks at them and then at Violet. He hides his blush as he sees how beautiful she looks up close. He lets them all in. He calls for his friends to meet the Parrs. They all come in the room and see the family.

Trevor: Anyway, I'm Trevor Oliver. And these are my friends, Horton Jones, Joe Stern, Freddy Art, Sandee Connor, and Judy Chan.

Bob: Nice to meet you all.

Dash: So, where are you guys from?

Freddy: We're from Angel Grove.

Dash: Angel Grove? Isn't that the home of the-

Trevor: Yep. The Power Rangers.

Judy: They've been great. It's a shame they haven't been active since the ban.

Joe: (Sighs) Yep. Ninja Steel was the last group of rangers. Wish we had them again...

Violet: I know what you mean. Dash and I love the Power Rangers.

Dash: My favorite were the Turbo Rangers.

Violet: Mine were the originals.

Trevor: Mighty Morphin was my favorite too.

Violet smiles at that. He smiles too.

Sandee: Hey, don't get too lovely, you two. We're all in here.

Both blush. Everyone laughs. Trevor shakes his head as he rolls his eyes.

Trevor: Anyway, we're rooming in this hotel until we find some apartments to live in. And after we're done unpacking, we're gonna go out to look for jobs.

Helen: If you like, we can help you out.

Horton: Really? You'd help us?

Bob: Sure. Why not?

Trevor: Thanks.

Helen: (Looks outside) Oh, the bus is here! Violet, Dash, go get your backpacks and homework!

Both kids run out the door. Violet waves at Trevor. He waves back. Bob and Helen leave too. They say goodbye to Trevor and his friends. They continue unpacking. As Trevor unload some boxes, he finds a little metal case. He sits it down on the bed. He slowly opens it and looks inside. Inside, are six master morphers. He remembers that his parents gave them to him for emergencies only.

Flashback

In Angel Grove, Trevor packs up his stuff for the move. He looks around. He sighs, knowing he's gonna miss all of this. Just then, his parents, Kimberly and Tommy come in the room. He looks at them.

Trevor: I'm really gonna miss you, mom and dad.

Kimberly: (Hugs him) We're gonna miss you too, honey.

Tommy: Son, your mother and I are very proud of you for what you did over the years. Although you had some errors in life, you still came through.

Trevor smiles at his dad. He walks to him and hugs him too. Kimberly joins the hug too. Tommy then walks out of the room to get something. Kimberly knows what he's getting, so she waits with Trevor in the room. A moment later, he comes back into the room with the metal case. Trevor looks at it. Tommy smiles as he opens the case. Trevor's eyes widen as he sees what's in the case.

Trevor: Power morphers...? But I thought...

Tommy: No, son. The power lives in all of us. It lives in you too.

Kimberly: As our old mentor, Zordon said, "It is your duties as power rangers to save the universe". And he was right.

Trevor looks at his parents, and at the morphers. He picks up one of them and looks at it. He can feel the power inside it.

Trevor: So, this morpher is for me?

Tommy: Yes. Take the other ones with you to look for worthy and noble people. But only use them in case of emergencies. Since you're going to Metroville, something tells us you're gonna find something bad there. When you do, use the morphers.

Trevor looks at his father and nods. He hugs them both again, and they hug him back.

Trevor: I love you, mom and dad.

Kimberly: We love you too, Trevor.

Tommy: May the power protect you.

Flashback ends

Trevor smiles at the memory. He thinks about his friends. Although they're a little childish, they're always helpful and noble to him and to everyone else. Including to each other. He closes the case and puts it under the bed to hide it. He continues unpacking and finishes an hour later. He lays down on the bed to rest. He has a feeling that something amazing will happen to him and his friends during their new lives here in Metroville.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Trevor finishes unpacking all of his stuff. He looks around, and smiles. He is now done and is living in the city. As he puts away am empty box, he turns on his TV to watch a movie. He sits down on a chair while looking at the TV. As he watches the movie, someone knocks on the door. He looks at the door, and walks to it. He opens the door, and sees Mrs. Parr.

Helen: (Smiles) Hello, Trevor.

Trevor: Mrs. Parr. Hi. What are you doing here?

Helen: Well, my husband and I were wondering if you and your friends want to join us for dinner tonight.

Trevor: Oh. Well, sure. What time?

Helen: At 6:30.

Trevor: Ok. I'll ask my friends, and we'll be there. You live in that house down there, right?

Helen: Yes.

Trevor: Ok, we'll be there.

She smiles. She walks away, and he closes the door. He walks back to the chair, sits back down, and watches the movie.

Later, he and his friends leave to go to the Parrs' home. They walk down the hill and arrive at the house. They all look at it.

Joe: Wow. This house is huge.

Horton: Yeah. I thought some of the houses back home were huge.

Sandee: (Chuckles) Come on, let's go on in. They're probably waiting for us. Let's not make them wait any longer.

Trevor walks to the front door as they walk through the driveway. He knocks on the door three times. They wait for a minute, and the door opens. It's Violet. She sees them.

Violet: Oh. Hi, Trevor.

Trevor: Hi, Violet. We're here to have dinner with you guys.

Violet: (Smiles a little) Come on in.

She moves out of the way to let them in. They all look around. They see the place is even huge inside.

Freddy: Jeez. Look at this place. You and your family are so lucky, Violet.

Violet: Well, it's not much, but it's home.

Trevor: (Smiles) I think it's brilliant.

She smiles too. Judy then sees Jack-Jack playing with his toys. She giggles and walks to him. He looks and sees her. Judy then makes funny faces in front of him. He starts laughing. Trevor and the others see this, and laugh too. Helen comes in and she sees Judy making Jack-Jack laugh. She smiles, thinking that these people are great kids. She walks to Jack-Jack, and picks him up.

Helen: (Looks at them) Welcome to our home, everyone. Come on in the kitchen. Dinner is all ready.

They all follow. Violet looks at them, and she sees Joe about to walk into something.

Violet: Uh, Joe, you might want to-

Then, he falls into water. Everyone looks. He comes out of the water, coughing.

Violet: Watch your step.

Joe climbs out, all wet. He looks at himself. He groans in frustration. Helen hands him a towel as he goes in the bathroom to dry off. They all sit down at the table. Joe joins them as he sits down. He's mostly dried from the water. They all begin to eat dinner.

Helen: So, Trevor, tell us about yourself. What do you do for a living?

Trevor: Well, I do Kung-Fu, and I also fix car engines.

Violet: Wow. How long have you've been doing Kung-Fu fighting?

Trevor: Since I was eight.

Joe: Yeah. Trevor here even protected our school from bullies. And he saved me and Horton from bullies four years ago. Trevor is a great friend to us.

Violet looks at Trevor, and smiles. She thinks he's a great kid, who puts his life on the line to protect others. Just then, Trevor's cell phone rings. He looks at it, and sees it's his grandmother.

Trevor: (Gets up) Hold on a minute. (Answers it) Hi, Grandma. (Listens to her, and then frowns) What?

His eyes widen as he slowly slides against the wall. Everyone looks at him.

Joe: Bro? Bro, you okay? What's the matter?

He shaky points at the TV. Bob walks to it, and turns it on to the news. The news shows what has happened in Angel Grove.

Newsman on TV: It's a very tragedy day here in Angel Grove. Earlier today, former pathologist Tommy Oliver and his wife Kimberly Oliver have been murdered in their home. But they weren't the only ones. Also most of their friends have also been murdered too. Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, and Katherine Hillard. The murderer has vanished without a trace. It's such a tragedy and horrible day for the City of Angel Grove.

Trevor then starts crying. His friends get up from their chairs and walk to him. They all comfort him. Violet looks at him, as he continues crying.

Violet: What's going on?

Sandee: Those were his parents, uncles, and aunts.

Helen covers her mouth in shock, as Violet is shocked too. Trevor just lost his parents. Violet gets up from her chair, and walks to him. She puts her hand on his shoulder. Helen looks at Bob, who sighs sadly. Violet continues comforting him as his friends comfort him too.

Two days later

In Angel Grove and in a church, a funeral is happening. People are sitting down in benches. Just then, Trevor and his friends come in with the Parr family. Everyone turns around and sees them. The Parr family sit down on another bench with Trevor's friends. Trevor walks down past the benches and walks to the coffins. He sees his grandparents, who look at him with tears in their eyes. He stops in front of the coffins. He starts crying as he kneels down. He looks at his parents' bodies. He sobs as he takes out something in his pocket. It's two drawings of his parents as superheroes. He folds them up and puts them in the coffins. He places them in his parents' hands. He continues crying as he holds their hands.

Two hours later, Trevor is standing over the graves. He looks at them as he places flowers on them. His eyes are all red from all the crying. Violet walks to him as her parents watches.

Violet: Trevor, I'm so sorry. I really am.

Trevor: (Looks at her) I know. I'm just so sad. I just can't believe they're gone. All of them.

Violet hugs him. He slowly blushes as he looks at her. He slowly hugs her back. Helen watches and smiles. She thinks Violet has found a new crush. Trevor looks at the graves one more time, and they all leave to go they do, Trevor then starts to get a weird, but bad feeling. Something tells him that his parents, uncles, and aunts' murder has something to do with evil. Little does he know, his feeling is telling him evil is responsible for it. Someone is watching him leave from the shadows behind the trees.

Figure: (Cackles) Finally, the end of the original power rangers. Now, to deal with the poor son. I'll just follow you, and deal with you. So don't worry, little Trevor. You'll be joining your mommy and daddy soon.

The figure disappears in a purple light. Who is this figure, and is he responsible for the murder of the original power rangers?


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later

Trevor is standing on a hill by the hotel. It's been two weeks since the funeral. His friends have been hanging out with him for a while, keeping him company. Violet and her family have also been hanging out with them too. Violet and Trevor became closer since then. He looks up the sky, thinking about his parents, and their friends.

Trevor: Mom...dad...I really miss you both so much, along with my uncles and aunts...(Sobs) I wish I could have saved you all...

As he talks to himself, Violet comes up behind him. He turns around, and sees her. She smiles softly at him, and he smiles back. He walks to her.

Violet: How are you doing today, Trevor?

Trevor: Hanging in there. I still miss them.

Violet: (Smiles, holds his hand) I know you do. Why don't you and your friends come with me, and my family out to eat? You know, to take your mind off of things?

Trevor: (Smiles) Sure. Where are we going?

Violet: To a restaurant. You might like it. It's some kind of juice bar.

Trevor: Hey, it must be like the juice bar back home. Ok, we'll be over at your house to meet up with you.

Violet: Ok. See you there.

She leaves to go tell her parents that Trevor and his friends are coming with them. And Trevor goes to tell his friends that they're joining the Parrs for dinner.

Later, Trevor and his friends skate to the house. Violet and her family come out of the house, and they see them coming down the hill with skates.

Freddy: (Skates) Yeah!

Trevor: Rock n roll!

Joe and Horton high five as they skate. Violet giggles at this.

Trevor: Mrs. Parr, we'll follow you by our skates.

Helen: Ok. Just don't skate too fast or close.

They nod. The Parrs get in the car, and they drive out of the driveway. They drive off, and Trevor and his friends follow the car. They skate on the sidewalk. Violet watches them skate. She sees they're really good at skating. They skate by some trees. Trevor smiles as he skates. He looks ahead, and his eyes widen. He sees a car coming out of a driveway. He then jumps in the air and over the car. He lands perfectly on the ground. All his friends cheer for him. He smiles at this. Violet was surprised at this, but she claps for him. They arrive at downtown. As they do, they see the restaurant ahead. Trevor jumps over a fire hydrant, along with Judy. Horton jumps over it next, then Joe, Freddy, and lastly Sandee.

Horton: Yeah!

They arrive at the restaurant. They take off their skates as Trevor takes out their shoes in his backpack. The Parrs then park their car in the parking lot. They all go inside as Trevor and his friends leave their skates outside. Inside, the place nearly looks exactly like the juice bar back in Angel Grove. Trevor and his friends smile at this.

Trevor: I like this place.

Freddy: We all do.

Bob: Well, I hope you do, because something tells me you'll be coming here often.

Judy: (Giggles) Yep, I think we will.

They all go to tables, and order food. Violet looks at Trevor, and he looks at her. He smiles at her, and she smiles back. Helen sees this, and smiles too. She has a feeling that Violet has finally found her true love. Their food is ordered, and they all wait for it to arrive.

Dash: So guys, what are you gonna do now you're living here?

Freddy: Well, I'm gonna work on my football practice for my future football career.

Horton: And I'll be studying real hard for my college degree.

Joe: Well, I'll be practicing my martial art moves.

Judy: And I'll be practicing on my singing.

Sandee: And I will be doing my fitness training too.

Trevor: (Chuckles) Well, I know what I'll be doing. I'll be practicing my Kung Fu moves too.

Violet: Let me guess, for your mom and dad?

Trevor: Yep.

Bob: (Chuckles) Trevor, you really are a great young man.

Helen: Yeah, you are.

Just then, a waiter comes with their food. Everyone starts to eat. But then, as they all eat, the whole place begins to shake. Everyone in the room all jump and panic. Jack-Jack begins to cry in fear. Helen hugs him to comfort him. Then, everyone hears people screaming outside. Trevor looks outside, and he sees people running away from something. Bob and his family see this too. Without Trevor and his friends noticing, they all run out of the room. They all run in the bathrooms to get in their costumes and masks. After they get in them, they all run out of the building. The people continue running away while screaming.

Helen: (Grabs a woman) What's going on?

Woman: There's monsters attacking!

Helen: Monsters?

Woman: Yes!

The Incredibles look at the people as they clear the way. Their eyes widen as they see the monsters. They're all purple monsters, with long tailed hairs. They all growl as they glare at the heroes. Violet and Helen get disgusted by the sight of them.

Violet: Eww.

Helen: Ugh. Disgusting.

Dash: Those are ugly monsters. Really ugly.

Just then, someone starts laughing madly. The Incredibles look around, and then someone appears in the middle of the purple monsters. They all look, and sees it's another purple monster. And he's wearing a robe, and is different than the other purple monsters. It appears he looks like the leader of them.

Bob: There's another one.

Dash: And that one's even uglier.

Monster: Ah, you're too kind, little boy. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised; they call me Ivan Ooze.

From nearby, Trevor and his friends are watching. Trevor's eyes widen as he sees Ivan Ooze, the evil master monster that his parents and their friends destroyed years ago. He couldn't believe that he is still alive, and has returned. He looks at his friends, and they look at him. He knows what they all have to do. Trevor unzips his backpack, and takes out the silver box. He opens it to reveal the master morphers. Trevor nods at them, and they nod back.

Bob: So Ivan Ooze, what brings you to our city?

Ivan Ooze: Well, Mr. Incredible, I'm an evil villain, and I also heard that the Supers are back in business. I guess things have changed after almost 16 years.

Helen: Well, if you're a villain, then you must know what we're gonna do.

Ivan Ooze: (Chuckles) Of course. But there is also someone else I'm looking for around here.

Bob: Who are you talking about?

Just then, Trevor and his friends come out of hiding, and in view. Ivan sees him, and smirks.

Ivan: Ah, there he is! Trevor Oliver, son of Tommy and Kimberly.

Trevor: Ivan Ooze. How's this possible? My parents and their friends destroyed you. How'd you return?

Violet and her family look at Trevor and at Ivan. How does Trevor know him, and how does Ivan know Trevor and his family?

Ivan: Well, it's a long story, but I'm gonna focus on the present. But if you like to know, I'll tell you. After they sent me crashing at that comet, I was destroyed. But my spirit still lived in the ooze. The people and kids in Angel Grove dumped the ooze I gave them into the dump. But after two years of waiting, I was able to come back from the shadow world. I was still weak at the time, so I went into hiding. And I also barely escaped from being turned to dust by Zordon's energy wave. I continued staying in hiding for many years until I got my full powers back. I even managed to make some new machines of mine, and also minions to make an army. And I even got my revenge.

Trevor: Revenge? Wait. You mean...?

Ivan: (Laughs) That's right, Trevor. It was me who finished off your parents and their friends, and I enjoyed every single minute of it. They did put up a fight, but it wasn't enough to stop me.

Trevor starts to shake. His friends look at him, and get concerned. Ivan sees this, and laughs some more.

Ivan: Aww, don't feel sad, Trevor. You'll be joining them soon. Besides, from this moment forth, the world you know it shall cease to exist. Welcome to my nightmare! (Laughs madly)

Trevor: SHUT UP!

Everyone jumps from Trevor's outburst. Trevor glares angrily at Ivan. He has found the one who has killed his parents, aunts, and uncles.

Trevor: So all this time, I was thinking about finding their killer, only to find out that their killer was an old enemy, that they thought they'd destroyed years ago. Well, it looks like you've overstayed your welcome. We're not gonna let you get away with this.

Ivan: (Laughing) And what are you gonna do to stop me? You got no powers like they did.

Joe: Oh, yeah? You wanna bet?

Trevor: You guys ready?!

All: Ready!

They all take out the morphers from behind their backs, and hold them in their hands.

Trevor: It's morphing time!

Then they hold the morphers in front of them.

Joe: Mastodon, black ranger power!

Sandee: Pterodactyl, pink ranger power!

Horton: Triceratops, blue ranger power!

Judy: Saber-toothed tiger, yellow ranger power!

Freddy: Tyrannosaurus, red ranger power!

Trevor: Dragonzord, green ranger power!

The middle of the morphers glow as the golden power coins of the dinosaurs appear in the middle, along with the Dragon power coin. Then, Trevor and his friend morph in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Violet and her family are shocked at this, including Violet. She is seeing her favorite Power Ranger team. And Trevor and his friends are them.

(Mighty Morphin Theme song plays)

The rangers all jump in the air, yelling as they fly. They all land back down, glaring at their enemies. Ivan glares back as he smirks at them. He looks at his minions.

Ivan: Destroy them all, kiddies, including the Incredibles!

"They've got...a power and a force that you've never seen before."

The minions run at the rangers and the heroes, who charge at them too. And the fight begins.

"They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score."

Ivan watches as his minions are being beaten by the rangers and heroes. Trevor gets kicked down by one of them. He glares at it. And as it walks to him, he kicks it in the chin, sending it down on the ground.

Trevor: Back off!

Trevor jumps back up, and continues the fight.

"No one could ever take them down. The power lies on their side."

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

Joe and Horton fight some minions by a store, and they kick their butts hard. Joe grabs one of them, and throws it hard in the air. It screams as it flies. It lands hard on a rooftop.

"They know the fate of the world is lying on their hands."

Freddy gets hit by one of them, but he gets back up. He spin kicks it in the face, and kicks it twice in the chin, sending it flying down on the ground. He then takes out his weapon.

Freddy: Power Sword!

He charges at one of them, and swings his sword at it. The sword hits it in the chest. It screams in pain, and falls down on the ground. Freddy laughs at this, and continues the fight.

"They know to only use their weapons for defense."

"No one will ever take them down. The power lies on their side."

Sandee and Judy flip over to minions, and kick them away. As they do, they call upon their weapons.

Sandee: Power bow!

Judy: Power daggers!

Sandee fires some bows at the minions. They all get hit by them, and get sent flying. Judy charges in at them with her daggers ready to fight. She swings at them, hitting them with her daggers. They all groan and fall down on the ground. Judy laughs at this.

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!

"You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

The fight rages on as the rangers and heroes fight together. Trevor punches one, punching it rapidly in the chest. It tries to punch him, but he ducks, and spin kicks it in the back. It screams as it goes flying towards a building wall. Ir turns into ooze as it hits the wall. Joe and Horton call upon their weapons too.

Joe: Power ax!

Horton: Power lance!

Horton fights the minions with his lance as Joe blasts them with his ax. Violet uses her force-fields to trap them inside. As she does, she moves the force field around, shaking them up inside. They all get dizzy. With Dash, he runs around the minions, getting them dizzy as they watch him. Then, he punches them all in their faces, knocking them out. With their parents, Helen stretches out her arm, hitting four of them in their faces. And Bob takes out a whole bunch of them with his strength. And Jack-Jack turns into a demon monster, and attacks two of them.

"No one can ever take them down. The power lies on their siiiide!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

The rangers regroup as Helen picks up Jack-Jack. The minions get back up.

Dash: Jeez! These freaks don't know when to quit!

Freddy: Then I guess it's time to fight fire with fire! Let's bring them together, guys!

All: Right!

Joe: Power ax! (Throws it up in the air)

Sandee: Power bow! (Throws it in the air)

Judy: Power daggers! (Throws it in the air)

Horton: Power lance! (Throws it in the air)

Freddy: Power sword! (Jumps in the air with the sword)

The weapons all combine into a cannon weapon. Freddy jumps behind it, and puts his sword on top of it, finishing the cannon. He lands back down holding it. The others join him as Trevor watches.

All: Power Rangers! Fire!

They fire the cannon at the minions. The blast heads straight for them.

Minions: Uh, oh!

The blast hits them all, and they all explode. Ooze spills out everywhere on the walls, street, cars and sidewalks.

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

(Theme ends)

Rangers: Yeah!

They all take apart the cannon, and hold their weapons. The Incredibles watch in awe. Violet smiles, and starts clapping for them. Dash joins in. Then Bob and Helen join in with smiles on their faces. Trevor walks to his friends. He hugs them all, and they hug him back.

Trevor: You guys did great.

Freddy: So did you, bro.

Trevor turns around, sees the Incredibles. He walks to them.

Trevor: Thank you for your help, Incredibles.

Bob: You're welcome, green rangers. Well, now we know who you all look like.

Trevor: We know. And we think you all need better masks. (Looks at Violet) Don't you think, Violet?

The Parrs are shocked to see that Trevor has figured out their identifies. Violet smiles at him, and walks to him.

Violet: Looks like you're smarter than ever.

Trevor chuckles. Then, he remembers Ivan. He gets serious, and turns to the place where he last was.

Trevor: Alright, Ivan. Now it's-

To his shock, Ivan was gone. Trevor looks around, but doesn't see him anywhere.

Trevor: Hey, where'd he go?

Everyone looks around too. They don't see anywhere, not even on any of the buildings.

Violet: It's like he just disappeared.

Bob: He got away.

Horton: Oh, man!

Freddy: We'll get him next time!

Just then, they all hear clapping and cheering. The rangers look, and see the civilians. They're all cheering for the rangers and heroes. The kids run to the rangers.

Boy: Wow! The power rangers!

Girl: I can't believe it! The power rangers are back! Yay!

The kids all surround the rangers. The rangers smile at this. They're all getting welcome back from everyone. The Incredibles smile at this, knowing new heroes have arrived in town. The police arrive at the scene. They too see the rangers. The chief walks to Bob.

Chief: Well, Mr. Incredible. Looks like you and your family have done it again. And it looks like you got help. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

Bob: Yeah. And it looks like the kids are really happy to see their parents' old favorite heroes from a long time ago. Every kid around the world has been wanting to see the Power Rangers come back again.

Chief: Yeah. (Sees the news) And it looks like everyone in the world will know now.

Helen just watches as Trevor and his friends pat the kids' heads gently. She smiles at this. She looks at her kids. Violet smiles at Trevor. Dash crosses his arms and frowns at this. He wishes he can get more credit too. Jack-Jack giggles as he looks at the rangers.

Trevor: Well kids, it's time for us to go. We need to find the mastermind of those monsters.

Kids: Alright, rangers.

Freddy: Take care.

They put on their morphers on their belts, and they teleport away. The Incredibles watch. They know where they're going. They leave the scene, and follow after them.

Meanwhile, somewhere underground, Ivan is hiding out in his own underground lair. He's sitting down on his throne, thinking about what has happened today.

Ivan: So, Tommy and Kimberly's son and his friends have become power rangers. (Growls) They have to go. But I must make some monster who are powerful enough to destroy them and the heroes. Soon, Power Rangers, you and the Incredibles will fall. And the earth will be destroyed.

He laughs madly as he thinks about destroying the rangers and the heroes all at once. Can the rangers and the Incredibles defeat Ivan Ooze and his evil?


End file.
